thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Also known as Princess General Wilhelmina Crimsonwing and the heroine in the Book of Dragons : Dark Years. Background Early Years Wilhelmina Crimsonwing is the daughter and second child of Sal the Dragon and a demon named Lilith. But among the siblings, Wilhelimina is the most affected by Sal and Lilith wrong doing; because Lilith is Sal’s Mother and created Wilhelmina an abnormality. Normally, all of Sal’s children should inherit the Touch of the Flame God because he is a Jinn, but Wilhelmina didn’t inherit it. Because of that, Sal seek help from Zypherus, the God of Wind, and put Wilhelmina arcane seals in her entire body, the process was called “Touch” later and Wilhelmina became the first Warlord of Wind at the age of 6. Wilhelmina, after aging to 11, was trained by Zypherus on Wind Arcanism. After three years, Wilhelmina masters the Wind Arcanism which in fact she can cast the Tragedy Arcane of Wind, the strongest form of spell, which is called Zypherus Wrath. She came back then to her kingdom and there she met few people namely, Ogal Valentine, Lona Blackflower and Velvet Silentstorm. Ogal is a Rider Saint while Lona is a Serpent Blood, capable of reading minds. But, she became best friends with Velvet, the only daughter of Sad, the King of Sad Kingdom. Wilhelmina and Velvet formed an unbreakable friendship. The two kings, Sal and Sad, came to truce because of that and decided to train them on Swordsmanship. The two friends got separated because of that. Wilhelmina trained with Merlin, the master of the Holy Knight, Arthur, and Velvet trained with Saint Gregory known as the Dragon Slayer. After one year, both excelled in their classes, making them the top caliber knights of the world. When the two friends got united, they spar. In that sparring, both friends noticed that their movements almost the same and so they created their own sword style. Velvet gave the gratitude to Wilhelmina and names the sword style after her, The Crimson Wing. War of Sal and Sad Kingdoms After a year, a war broke up between the two kings, Sad Kingdom conquers some of Sha Kingdom’s territories, a neutral kingdom that devotes to study technology over Sealing Languages, because it has started to gain risk to them. Sal Kingdom saw it the other way and because of that the two friends broke up and started to go in their own ways. Wilhelmina got angry to his father and went to solitude. There, it came to her mind to create a thing that nobody could master. After some months, she developed the Arcane of Wind: Levitation. The Arcane that allows her to bend air from her hands and lets him null the force of gravity. Her father personally seeks her and apologized to her. He gave 5 swords two Wilhelmina and told her that the swords are from his enemy, the God of Chaos: Susano-O. Wilhelmina later reminds of his childhood story and realizes that it’s not a fairy tale. And so, Wilhelmina personally seeks the other five swords of Susano-O and rebuilds the collection, The Iron Maiden. After a year, Wilhelmina came back to Sal Kingdom where it was celebrating the 15 Years of Foundation. She got reunited again with her brothers, Edward Red Dragon and William Ashflame, along with Ogal Valentine. There she met Rian the Snake whom she got love at first sight. Wilhelmina was tasked by her father to make Rian a soldier of the Kingdom of top caliber like her. But one event was when she got reunited again with her long friend, Lona, whom got failed on her journey. Wilhelmina felt all the blame because she went out to solitude but Lona enlightened her again after joining Rian’s troop. Invasion of Tsukoyomi When Tsukoyomi appeared on Sal Kingdom whom greatly dreads her father, Wilhelmina put up the defense and resulted to the death of Saint Gregory, Rian’s Saint, and the coma of Rian. Wilhelmina pleased her father to help Rian in exchange that she will be engaged to Ogal. The King gave Rian the Ahuran Relic called Ink of Life and got revived but due to that, Rian owe the King and got tasked to end the War of Sal and Sad Kingdoms. After seven years, Wilhelmina endured the wait for Rian’s return. But she almost returns to marry Ogal after hearing that Rian died on his war. After a year, Rian came back along the heads of all the generals of Sad Kingdom. Wilhelmina got hope up but Rian confess that he was tempted by Lona. Wilhelmina’s heart got torn apart but still she greatly loves Rian. The Black Lotus Rebellion Wilhelmina bore a child with Rian whom she decided to undue after Ogal, her fiancée, found out. But the Persona of Fate: Dunamis appeared on her and reasoned with Rian’s child, the child who will destroy the known peace and reestablish a perfect one. Wilhelmina didn’t kill the child and after she bore, she named her child “Azrael” which means “The Angel of Death”. Rian got framed up with the death of the King by the doing of the Persona of Purity: Goldlun, and William Ashflame, who got tempted by his hunger for power. Edward was blinded by the truth and accuses Rian as the suspect for his father’s death. At Rian’s escape, Lona was captured whom was carrying Rian’s child from her, whom he takes priority over Lona. Edward reasons with Wilhelmina about Lona’s capture, to lure Rian from his hiding. Wilhelmina sent a letter about Lona’s execution and pleases Rian to save her. At the execution day, Wilhelmina was approached by Joan of Arc, who was helping Rian, and said that he had read her letter but he won’t appear to rescue. When Lona’s head rolled to Wilhelmina’s feet, she started to dread Rian to death. The Black Lotus Rebellion engulfs and aims to take down the current King, Edward Red Dragon. Alongside thousands of bounty hunters, assassins, saints and wizards, Rian conquered every towns and city that the Sal Kingdom has. Edward was daunted by Rian’s advantage and talents and so he seeks help to Wilhelmina, whom was living at solitude with her established family. Wilhelmina decided to join the defense because her absence is what Rian makes all the advantage. When the war reached the capital, the Dragon City, Wilhelmina started to act. Rian loses most of army and there he decided to face Wilhelmina. Because Rian can destroy any weapon, Wilhelmina was outmatch, losing her prized collection, The Iron Maiden, leaving her one sword, The Immortal Flame, which reveals to be an Ahuran Relic. Rian’s skills in weapon breaking only limited to man made weapons, and so he can’t break the Immortal Flame. But due to the fact that Immortal Flame will reflect back the damage it created to the user. Wilhelmina and Rian came to a par. The Drake Central After the rebellion, Rian decided to exile himself to the kingdom along with his followers, the Lotus Clan. Wilhelmina, after she gained consciousness, decided to exile also and hunts Rian in the Maelstrom. But Rian found a floating continent uninhabited and stood up the kingdom. But Wilhelmina found out that there is some group of people who got left out by Rian. And there she decided to stood a nation in the center of Maelstrom and named it Drake Central. Abilities Wilhelmina is the First Warlord of Wind; therefore she has few abilities according to this status. *Levitation *Nulls all Wind Affinity spells *Instant Invocation of Wind Arcanes *Arcane Projection of Wind Arcanes *Wind Manipulation Wilhelmina has a blood of Jinns, therefore she has the abilities of Jinns flowing through her body *Fast Regeneration when there is so much methane on air Weapons The Iron Maiden Is the collection of ten swords of Susano-O. All of the swords have distinct properties and affinities. The Immortal Flame The Ahuran Relic included upon the Iron Maiden collection. As an Ahuran Relic, it needs its true user to be able to fully use this. Trivia Wilhelmina’s surname, Crimsonwing, means Bloody wing which mostly describes a sword. Wilhelmina is the legendary Jinn of Wind. Like the Jinn of Flame, her properties are ethereal and directly abundant to the environment. Wilhelmina’s title, Drake, was named for her because Drakes are non-flame breathing dragons. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Book of Dragons Category:Characters in Book of Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters